Yvonne Miller
Yvonne Miller is one of the secondary protagonists in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child''. She is the best-friend of Alice Johnson, friend of Mark Gray, Greta Gibson and Dan Jordan. She does not believe Alice's story of Freddy Krueger and thinks her paranoid behavior is the result of trauma from Dan's death. That is until she is herself attacked by Freddy and is saved by Alice. She is later sent by Alice to find the corpse of Amanda Krueger to defeat Freddy in the Dream World. Personality Yvonne is kind and compassionate, she cares greatly for her friends, and would go to great lengths to help them. Yvonne is genuinely concerned about the well-being of Alice and her unborn child. Yvonne is very realistic, not willing to believe in Freddy Krueger's post-death existence and considers this as Alice's hallucination due to the trauma of Dan's death. She can also be stubborn as she remained unconvinced by Alice, this was until she herself being kidnapped by the dream stalker himself. History Background Yvonne attends Springwood High School and is an professional diver that has training six hours a week. She works as a candy striper and a nurse at the local hospital in the Parenatal Ward. She is best-friends with Alice Johnson, and friends with her boyfriend Dan Jordan, comic book fanatic Mark Gray and rich girl Greta Gibson. ''The Dream Child'' Yvonne makes her first appearance at the graduation of Springwood High School along with her friends Alice, Mark, Greta and Dan. She tells his friends he is responsible for locking the pool door after her diving practice tonight, hence implying they will have a moon party there once it is finished. Later that night at the moon party, Yvonne makes a dive into a pool. She then joins her friends apart from Alice being absent as she is supposed to have work. Greta complains that her mother controls her too much and wishes to be free, Mark connects this to his comic book character which makes everyone believe he is weird. Dan receives a phone call by Alice and leaves the pool. This, however, is the last time Yvonne has seen him, as later that night, Dan died in a traffic accident. Alice passes out after witnessing Dan's death, as Yvonne sits next to her hospital bed all night until she wakes up. She comforts her and tells her she is now pregnant with Dan's baby. The following day afterwards Alice asks her if there is a young boy with sad eyes around the hospital, but Yvonne tells her that there is no children's ward, nor were there any children on her floor. Alice then gathers Yvonne, Mark and Greta into her house, telling them about Freddy Krueger's history and warning them he is coming back, which Yvonne, along with the others, does not believe at all. After Greta's death, she and Alice finds a saddened Mark in his father's warehouse. Yvonne remains convinced that Greta's death was an accident, as Mark yells at her to get out, but quickly apologizes for this as Yvonne forgives him, but she shortly leaves to work a shift at the pool. The following day, Alice calls her in a favor with the Doctor overseeing for Ultrasounds to have the screening of her unborn baby. In the middle of the process, Alice suddenly paranoids as Yvonne takes her home. Convinced that Freddy Krueger is just an hallucination caused by the trauma of Dan's death, Yvonne and Alice then has an argument about Alice's sanity. Mark arrives at Alice's house with the information he researched earlier about Amanda Krueger, he defends Alice which resulted in Yvonne leaving in frustration. Later, Yvonne falls asleep while in the Springwood High School's Pool area bathing in a jacuzzi, and she was attacked and almost killed by Freddy Krueger. Her nightmare oversees her jump from a diving board as monstrous arms overtake the platform and she is saved by Alice, who discovers her in danger and stabs an iron stick through Freddy's mouth, stopping him from drowning Yvonne in a boiler water pit. After her nightmare, Yvonne goes to Mark's dad's workplace and discovers police and paramedics there, Alice tells her that Krueger murdered Mark. Alice tells her to go to the tower in The Hathaway House in the real world to find Amanda Krueger's corpse in order to stop Freddy's Nightmares. She succeeded in finding Amanda in a dilapidated tower room, released her, and finally defeats Freddy Krueger for once again. Yvonne then celebrates with Alice, Jacob and Dennis Johnson as the nightmare is over. Innovation Comics In the comics by Innovation Publishing detailing the events between Dream Child and Freddy's Dead, Alice and Jacob return to Springwood to tie in some loose ends and reunite with Yvonne, who has since become a police officer investigating a series of grisly child murders that were not committed by Freddy. After Neil Gordon is put in a coma, Yvonne brings Alice to the hospital so Alice can enter the dream and find him and Jacob who has gone missing. Freddy's assistant Devonne appears at the hospital to kill Neil and Alice, but Yvonne shoots her in the stomach causing her to black out. After Alice, Jacob and Dan return from the nightmare after banishing Freddy, Yvonne is distraught in explaining the presence of a dead Devonne on the floor. After Jacob explains that Neil traded in his body to be with Nancy in the dream forever, Alice immediately tells her that they're leaving Springwood for good and ask her to come with them, saying it is time to get away from the nightmares. Trivia *She is the first and the only Nightmare heroine to be an African-American female. She is also the second African Amercian character survived in a Nightmare film. *It was introduced that Yvonne not only works as a nurse in Springwood hospital, and also works as a waitress in Crave Inn along with Alice Johnson. *Doesn't like most of the characters that believe Alice in the film, Yvonne doesn't trust Alice about her speech about Freddy Krueger at the beginning, until she was attacked and almost get killed in her nightmares and saved by Alice. *Along with Alice Johnson, Jacob Daniel Johnson and Dennis Johnson, Yvonne didn't reappear in any official-timeline Nightmare films after the events of The Dream Child. However, she had major appearances in innovation comics and novels. Quotes *"Girl, you'd better lock up your window." *"Stop talking about that,those are bull shit!" *"Alice! I love you but I you need to calm down, alright?" *"Do you know that you just sounded like a..." *"Don't ask, you don't even want to know." Navigation Category:Female characters Category:The Dream Child characters Category:Survivors Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:African-American characters Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Film characters